


【嘉栎】ジワるDAYS

by Oyedo_Diptyque



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyedo_Diptyque/pseuds/Oyedo_Diptyque
Relationships: Guan Yue/Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi
Kudos: 4





	【嘉栎】ジワるDAYS

黄嘉新在签署离婚协议书的那天，重新地，第一次地，认识了管栎。

他不知道自己怎么和管栎扯上关系的，也不知道自己什么时候和他结了婚。他以前的记忆随着那一场车祸消失得无影无踪，醒来时候家人告诉他能够醒来都已经是万幸，而以前的事他们只字不提。

所以他还是照样开着豪车回到学校去上他的研一，偶尔在食堂遇上已经完婚的夏瀚宇和连淮伟便和他们拼桌吃饭，夏瀚宇神色如常地往嘴里塞饭，可连淮伟哀怨的眼神还是会时不时飘在自己头顶，让黄嘉新摸不着头脑。

————————

民政局的工作人员把一式两份的离婚协议书放在黄嘉新面前，这场婚姻的另一位主角才匆匆赶过来，脸颊通红，大概是因为急速奔跑后缺氧。黄嘉新瞥了他一眼，才看清他法定上的妻子的面容。

比自己矮了大半个头的身高，白皙的皮肤，深黑的发色，刘海浸润了水汽斜斜地搭在他的额前，白色的衬衫过于臃肿像是一块布包裹住了他瘦弱的身体，身上斜挂了一个紫色星黛露的玩偶包，手里提着印有Q大校徽的纸袋。

可那张脸，却是绝顶好看的。

美人儿窸窸窣窣地坐在黄嘉新旁边，没抬头看他一眼，拿起手边的笔就在两份离婚协议书相应的位置签上了自己的名字。字体娟秀，怎么看都像是出自书香世家的样子。

管栎。名字也取得好。

不愧是父母相中的Omega，想来学识和家境都和自己差不太多吧。

黄嘉新没多想对方的事情，顺手就把自己的名字签上了，这是在家里父母跟他嘱咐好了的事情。

从民政局出来的时候突然下起了倾盆大雨，黄嘉新打电话给黄家管家德叔让他来接自己。管栎没带伞，站在民政局门口不知道该怎么办，黄嘉新迎上去和他搭话。

“你也是Q大的学生吗？”

“是。”

“我是建筑学院研一生，你呢？”

“新闻学院……”管栎犹豫要不要告诉他，最后还是没有隐瞒：“新闻学院研一生。”

“诶？那我们是不是可以在学校见到啊？”

管栎听他这句话抖了一抖：“不太可能吧，新闻学院离建筑学院那么远……”

对于以前的黄嘉新来说，不远的。每次他快速画完图稿被导师从建筑学院放出来，总是一溜烟儿跑到新闻学院去接管栎，看到管栎在办公室埋头写稿子，便靠着门边等他做完工作。

现在的黄嘉新掰着手指头测算新闻学院到建筑学院的距离：“是有点远哈……”

黄嘉新家的车驶在了他们面前，德叔从副驾驶下来为黄嘉新撑着伞，抬头看到站在黄嘉新身边的管栎，似乎在为这场雨伤脑筋。

“少奶奶，您用这把伞吧。”德叔默默收了自己手中的伞递到管栎面前。

“谢谢。”管栎收下了雨伞，“德叔，我已经不是你们的少奶奶了，我刚刚和黄嘉新签了离婚协议书，现在我和黄家没有任何关系了。”

其实离婚是管栎自己执意要做的，双方父母也都极力劝阻。但管栎知道，结婚半年了，黄嘉新都没有标记自己。又从夏瀚宇那里听说黄嘉新好像一直都喜欢一个Omega，只是因为婚约的事情，放弃了和那个Omega表白。

他无奈地叹了一口气，撑开伞往相反的方向走去。他还是不放心，回过头去看载着黄嘉新的那辆轿车，却看到车后玻璃的对面，是黄嘉新转过身来睁大眼睛看着自己的脸。

管栎看了一会儿，直到那辆车经过一个转弯消失在自己的视线中，他才回过头自己走着，鞋不小心踏进水坑中，湿了一大片。

孽缘，孽缘。

————————

管栎回到学校分配给研究生的宿舍的时候，搬家公司早已经把东西从新婚房搬到房间里了，连淮伟拿着小刀帮他把那些包裹一个一个拆开。

家里不是没有说让他直接搬回家里，他记得那天和黄嘉新妈妈通电话说要离婚的时候，坐在身边的妈妈一把把他搂进了怀里。

管栎被妈妈抱着突然声音不受控制地颤抖了，接着眼泪绝提了一样流下来。怕被黄嘉新妈妈发现什么异样，说了几句客套话便挂了电话。

连淮伟从箱子里把管栎的专业书抱出来摞在桌子上：“就昨天，我和老夏在食堂吃饭的时候，遇到黄嘉新了来着，他和我们一个桌吃饭。”

管栎没搭话，从箱子里把那些锅碗瓢盆都拿出来放在厨房里，压扁纸箱放在门口等待一会儿拿下去丢掉。

连淮伟见他没有反应却还是喋喋不休地说：“我都抛了好几个眼神给黄木头了，他愣是没有一点儿反应，看来是真的把你忘得一干二净。”

“是吗？”分神过去听连淮伟说着什么的管栎从另外的纸箱里搬出几包食盐胡椒味精，连淮伟仔细看上去有几包还是开了口的那种，再往其他的箱子里看，还有土豆白菜番茄什么的。

连淮伟抓住管栎的手腕，惊讶道：“你是不是把你们结婚公寓的所有食材都搬过来了啊，你想饿死黄木头啊？”

“不只是食材，所有可能沾染上我的味道的东西，所有我使用过的东西，都被我带过来了。那个公寓，已经没有任何我所生活过的痕迹了。”

“可你忍心饿着他吗？”

“他还可以回他家吃，还可以点外卖。我临走的时候，做了几个草莓布丁放在冰箱里了，饿不死他。”

“可那天我们三个吃完饭，老夏下午放学的时候跟我讲‘管栎把黄嘉新的胃养刁了，黄嘉新今天胃疼了一天。’”

“嗯？”管栎想起来了，每次课业繁重的时候，黄嘉新打电话给他说不回家吃了在外面凑活凑活，下午回家的时候就老是胃痛，趴在沙发上直喘气。

管栎没有办法，那天过后就风雨无阻地给黄嘉新做便当，他就再也没有胃痛了。

“老夏还有一次说，有次打完篮球和黄嘉新邓超元在食堂吃饭，黄嘉新拿出你给他做的便当，邓超元看到便当里章鱼小香肠很可爱，想向黄嘉新讨一个来吃，黄嘉新没答应，还说什么‘这是我老婆做的，你让你老婆王喆做啊。’”

“喆喆他怎么会做饭，他养尊处优惯了的。”管栎跟着笑了几声。连淮伟坐在床上把管栎拉过来从管栎身后抱住他的肚子，脸埋在他的后腰地方：“你说啊，我要是个Alpha，就算你再怎么喜欢黄嘉新，我也不会把你让出去的。”

“我也不会。”管栎把手放在连淮伟的手上：“可是爱情上来看，你还是比较喜欢夏瀚宇，不然你干嘛一考上研究生就答应了他的求婚。”

“哎呀那是家里催着我让我和他结婚啊，我有什么办法。不然爸妈都要叨叨我。”连淮伟撅了噘嘴：“不过现在好啦，你搬进来成为了我的室友，我们又可以像以前一样黏在一起了。”

“你想多了，夏瀚宇怎么会允许？要是我们俩总是在一起，他不把我大卸八块才怪。”

“他敢呢！他要是敢我就立马和他扯离婚证！”

管栎扯了嘴角笑笑，心想连淮伟夏瀚宇可真是一对冤家。

想着想着他又想到了黄嘉新，可自己和黄嘉新又算是什么呢？家族联姻，感情淡薄。因为黄嘉新专业的特殊性，总是早出晚归，工作日的时候几乎见不到，休息日的时候黄嘉新一直在睡觉，真正见面好好说话的时间极少极少。

可是现在自己和黄嘉新再也没有夫妻之实，按理说应该是不用管他的，可是听见小连转述的话，管栎还是好担心。他想问他有没有去看医生啊，有没有买治胃疼的药，疼到又躺在沙发上哇哇叫可怎么办，没有人照顾你可怎么办。

————————

建筑学院到新闻学院那么远的距离，显然不能阻止黄嘉新和管栎相遇。

夏瀚宇冷着脸瞪着眼看着连淮伟对管栎撒娇：“小管——下次熬鸡汤给我喝吧~~”

医学院研一的傅弘奕和周士原走过来了，两位中西医专业导师的得意门生看到管栎和连淮伟就过来打了一声招呼。

傅弘奕就挨着管栎在他右边坐下，周士原就坐傅弘奕对面。管栎还没和人家说几句话，黄嘉新就不知从哪儿冒出来把餐盘狠狠一放，霸占了管栎左边的位置。

夏瀚宇对黄嘉新翻了个白眼不知道黄嘉新到底发了什么神经，黄嘉新有点气呼呼地往嘴里塞饭。他也不知道自己刚才到底怎么回事，一看到傅弘奕坐在管栎旁边他就生气。

失忆之后他也就见了管栎一次，就这么记住他了。

傅家和周家本来就同黄家交好，自己奶奶的身体还是傅弘奕爸爸调理好的，于情于理都不该对人家这样的态度，可是一遇到管栎和傅弘奕在一起他就升起无名怒火。

医学院的同学将傅弘奕和周士原叫去商量事情，两人端着盘子抱歉地离席，黄嘉新脸色才好看一点。

连淮伟用筷子敲敲黄嘉新的盘子：“你又怎么了？一来就气呼呼的。”

黄嘉新咬着牙说：“我胃疼。” 

管栎为缓和此时有些尴尬的氛围，拿出那天德叔借给自己的伞交到黄嘉新手里还给他，末了又踌躇地拿出一盒胃药，从桌子上推给黄嘉新。

黄嘉新看了看药，又看了看管栎的脸，脸上的表情柔和了一些，好像只要对上管栎的脸，就不会想要发脾气一样。

吃完饭后四人在林荫小道的分叉口处分开，音乐学院研一的夏瀚宇回头抱了一下新闻学院研一的连淮伟说有导师钢琴练习课便飞快跑走。

走在前面的黄嘉新回头看了一眼管栎，说我回去画图了，袖子却被他拉住说：“每餐饭后吃一粒你记住了吗？配合温水服下。”

黄嘉新点头“嗯”了一下，管栎察觉自己逾越了，有些疏离地放下手，黄嘉新想去拉他的手，却仅仅只抚过他的指尖，扑了个空。

————————

其实离婚那天，黄嘉新回去的时候就管栎的问题问过父母和姐姐，都三缄其口不肯将实情告诉他，这让他越来越好奇。

第二天黄嘉新回到曾和管栎一起居住的新婚公寓里，看着管栎把房子几乎都搬空了，除了自己的书房没有动过以外。

书房里都是一些黄嘉新专业需要用的书和工具，也放着黄嘉新从国外买回来的一些精巧玩意儿。黄嘉新拉开书桌的抽屉，发现一把银色的钥匙，依稀记得是用来开藏私房钱的箱子的。

黄嘉新拉开书柜门，将书柜最高层的书都拿下来，赫然出现一个暗格。黄嘉新把暗格里面的箱子取出来，用钥匙打开了那个箱子。

哗啦啦抖落出来的是几十张百元大钞，伴随着满眼红色毛爷爷的，是一声清脆的金属落地声，然后是一些五颜六色的写着字的纸条。

黄嘉新伸手，一张一张地读这那些纸条上的自己写的句子：

“第一次见到你是，Q大新生发言的时候。你穿着白色的制服和你的笑容相得益彰，温暖甜蜜又干净。”

“从小到大，我黄嘉新哪里暗恋过人，你是第一个破戒的罢了。”

“我每天看到连淮伟和你走在一起，我就嫉妒得发狂。我要怂恿夏瀚宇把连淮伟娶了。”

“你是Omega，我是Alpha，凭什么我们不能在一起。”

“傅弘奕怎么又来找你？我不开心。”

“今天你跟着老师去外省采写新闻，好几天我都看不到你，好想你啊。”

“当我知道我们家族之间有联姻的时候，我高兴到天上去了。适龄的AO只有你和我，我怎么能不激动呢？”

“你给小连老夏介绍我是你的未婚夫的时候，我有种奇奇怪怪的得意。”

……

“今天你终于嫁给我了，我真的好开心啊！”

“你做的饭太好吃啦，能不能一辈子就给我一个人做。”

“想要和你生一个孩子，把你牢牢拴住比较好。”

“要是是女孩就好啦，像你一样聪明细心，不要继承我粗枝大叶的性格，画个高楼平面图都能把电梯忘记。”

……

“冷落你是我的不对，我怕你不喜欢我。”

“每天看你越来越消沉，不知道怎么安慰你才好。”

“但是你说你是要得国家新闻奖的人，不能给我生孩子啦。我不能自私的要求你为我搁浅你的梦想。”

“你要不要再和我去一次迪士尼啊？我买了限量版的星黛露吊坠，什么时候能够送给你呢？”

黄嘉新一个福至心灵，拨开毛爷爷和彩色纸条把那块金属一样的东西捞出来，是一条银制的星黛露的挂坠。

抚摸着这条星黛露挂坠，有关迪士尼的记忆悄然唤起。

在迪士尼周边商店里，限定的星黛露吊坠只有最后一条，黄嘉新风尘仆仆地赶过去的时候，一个大约八九岁的小女孩已经对那条吊坠爱不释手。 

黄嘉新耷拉着脑袋站在柜台前欲哭无泪，还是不放弃地去和小女孩商量能不能把吊坠让给自己。

“大哥哥的恋人是站在冰淇淋店门口的那个漂亮姐姐吗？”七八岁的小孩还没有对AO的意识，下意识地问。

“是啊，不过“漂亮姐姐”是男孩子。他不是我的恋人，是我的妻子。”黄嘉新蹲下来和她解释。

“好吧，”小女孩说：“如果你是买给那个漂亮姐姐，我就让给你。”

————————

手上的这条星黛露吊坠的样子和离婚那天管栎背的那个星黛露毛绒包的样子重叠。虽然不记得以前的事情，但是藏在秘密盒子里的那些东西，除了私房钱，每一件都提醒着自己，曾经的自己是多么喜欢管栎。

黄嘉新找到夏瀚宇和连淮伟，想知道以前自己和管栎的事情。

“你和他什么剧情？”夏瀚宇嘴里喊着棒棒糖，说话有点口齿不清：“你暗恋人家四年，从吊儿郎当混个文凭到疯狂刷绩点保送本校研究生。 

两方家族恰好有商业联姻，两人考上研究生之后便顺理成章地结婚。 

本以为是个美满结局，可结婚后生活并不和谐，直到结婚半年后你遇到车祸，醒来后把他忘得一干二净，一个月后他提出和你离婚的要求。我也不知道你和管栎之间出了什么事，只是觉得其中很蹊跷而已。”

连淮伟从厨房里走出来，端给夏瀚宇和黄嘉新一人一杯咖啡：“这一个月小管消沉得很，我旁敲侧击想了解你和他的婚后生活怎么样。从他的口中撬出来的信息好像是，他觉得你不怎么在意他，很长一段时间都在对他进行冷处理。”

黄嘉新想到自己的确在纸条上写到了有关冷落的词句，可冷落的缘由一时间又想不起来，隐隐约约提到了孩子和梦想，但是这两个词太过于模糊，黄嘉新甚至不能去了解那时候自己的心情，那时候的自己对管栎的态度又是怎么样的。

“小管有点慢热和敏感那是没办法的，有些时候会想很多乱七八糟的事情，如果别人这时候说了什么让他想歪了也说不定。”连淮伟慢悠悠地搅着夏瀚宇的咖啡，抬头看见夏瀚宇越来越惊恐地表情，一下子明白了什么：“老夏，你是不是和小管说了什么……”

眼看着连淮伟就要伸出手来掐自己的脖子了，夏瀚宇只有坦白从宽：“就是在他们俩结婚前夜，管栎问我黄嘉新在此之前有没有什么其他的感情经历，我逗他说黄嘉新大学这四年好像一直都喜欢一个Omega，只是因为婚约的事情，没有和那个Omega表白。”

“我刚想说，你猜猜那个Omega是谁，但是管栎已经哭着跑走了。在那之后管栎也没什么负面情绪，我也就没敢和管栎再说这件事，我怕他又哭。”

“夏瀚宇——”连淮伟听了受不了了，双手已经掐上夏瀚宇的脖子开始用力。夏瀚宇被连淮伟掐得快没气了，连淮伟才横他一眼放过他。

“如果是这个原因让管栎对我有芥蒂的话……”黄嘉新拿起杯子猛地灌了一口咖啡。

“这叫什么？”

“虐妻一时爽，追妻火葬场？”

TBC


End file.
